Just Another Witch?
by DauntlessIsMyMiddleName
Summary: A month after Maka defeated the Kishine, Death accepts a witch into the academy. But not just any witch. Phoenix the witch is a good witch, with healing powers and she is both a miester and a weapon. But Maka doesn't like her. She's too perfect, and has Souls attention when Maka secretly likes Soul. Will Phoenix really live up to the title of Good?Or will she be just another witch?
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hi guys! So this is my first Soul Eater Fanfiction so yeah! Oh and p.s. I am basing the good witch off of me. So she won't have my looks, but she will have my personality! So hope you guys enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Meeting the Witch

"So let me get this straight. You accepted a witch into the academy?!" I say baffled by the news Lord Death just announced. "Yes, I have. But only because she is a good witch." I blink my eyes. "How do you know?" Lord Death laughs. "She is a weapon who hasn't harmed a single human, ate any human souls, and she has eaten 32 Kishine souls." I hear Kid mumble something under his breath. "Wait…She's a weapon? Who's her miester?" Lord Death scratches the back of his head. "Uh. How do I put this…She is her own Miester. She is a weapon _and_ a miester. Somehow she can split her soul into two pieces. I still can't figure out how, but she can." I just stand there, astonished. _Someone who is a good witch, can split her soul, and is a weapon and her own miester?_ "She must be strong then. It would have been nice to have her when fighting the Kishine." It's been about a month since I took down the Kishine, yet I can still see the memories as clear as if it just happened. We are still rebuilding parts of the Academy, and Death City but we are almost done. Crona was finally reaccepted into the academy again, and professor Stein and Marie forgave him. Not much evil has popped up, but the occasional villain does ever so often. But we beat them no problem now. I still haven't completely mastered the Genie Hunter, and I'm still a tiny bit surprised I could manage the Kishine Hunter. All the black blood that was in Soul is gone now, and the madness that was spreading around the world is gone. But we all know we are far from done with our job of keeping evil and good in balance. For there are still may Kishine eggs out there, just ready to take Ashura's place. But when the time comes, we are ready. We will always be. "When can we meet the witch?" Tsubaki asks, her eyes shining with curiosity. Lord Death turns to look at my dad. "Why don't you go ahead and bring our guest in here to meet us." My dad scratches his head. "She…She doesn't like me." I try to contain my laughter, but end up bursting out with laughter and rolling on the floor. "Hey it's not funny! I tried to go down and say hello to her, but she said I looked creepy." I can't help but laugh even more. "Fine, I'll go get her. She said I looked really cool with all the stitches." Says Stein. "What?! You'd think she would think _You're_ the creepy one but _NO!_" My dad rambles. I get up from the floor and turn to Soul. "What do you think she will look like?" Soul smiles, showing his sharp teeth. "I bet she's gonna look ugly. I bet she has weird hair, and an ugly looking face. And you know how witches can transform into their other form like an insect or animal? I bet she's a possum!" I laugh. "Maybe. That's kinda what I was going for." We all hear the Death room door open, and we all gasp. She wasn't even close to our guess. She has fire red hair with orange highlights, a round cute face with ice blue eyes and perfect red lips. Her cheeks are a little pink, and freckles dot her cheeks and perfect little nose. Her skin looks soft, and is a little pale, but still somehow looks golden. She's wearing a sleeveless red, silk dress that is tight in the chest and stomach, but at the hips it loosely flows to her knees. She's curvy, and by my guess has a D size bra cup. She isn't showing much skin, but her chest is showing enough cleavage that all the boys are drooling a bit. "So symmetrical!" Says Kid, dreamily. I roll my eyes and turn to Soul, who is also looking at her boobs, and grab a book from my bag. "Maka-Chop!" I hit Soul on the head with the book, and falls on his butt. "Ow! Fuck! That hurt!" I smirk, and turn back to her. She looks kinda slutty. I automatically don't like her. "Guys, this is Phoenix. Phoenix, this is Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, my son Kid, Patty, and Liz." She waves a kinda shy wave, and looks at Lord Death. She tilts her head, and with a confused face, asks " Where will I stay?" Ugh, even the bitches voice is perfect. Soft, yet powerful. "Well, if one of them would like to have you, you can stay with them." Soul turns to me, and I shoot him a look that says, 'Not even if the world was ending.' "She could stay with us!" Pipes up Tsubaki. Of course her sweetness would get to her. Death! She's so sweet! "YEAH! SHE COULD STAY WITH US AND I COULD TEACH HER HOW I AM GOING TO SURPASS GOD!" Shouts Black Star. Of course he would say that. Phoenix looks a little startled by Black Star's volume. I kinda laugh. _If she's going to be staying with him, she is going to have to get used to that._ She turns to Lord Death, and motions for him to come closer. He bends down, and she whispers something in his ear. "Oh don't worry. Black Star is always that loud. Trust me, after a while, you get used to it!" Says Death. She smiles, and as predicted her teeth are perfectly straight, and pearly white. Death, can anything be non-perfect about her? "Come on with us, we will show you the way to our house." Smiles Tsubaki, and holds out a hand. Phoenix hesitates, but then starts to walk over. Then she does something I didn't expect. Her foot gets caught on her other foot, and she trips, falling flat on her face. "Are you ok?!" Tsubaki, naturally, runs over and kneels next to her. She sits up, and smiles. "Yeah I'm alright. I'm just a bit of a klutz that's all!" She laughs. _So she does have something not perfect about her! _ A scratch on her cheek, now starts to drip blood. "You're hurt." Says Tsubaki. Phoenix gentle touches the scratch, and looks at her now blood tipped pointer finger. She oddly smiles. "That's alright!" She smiles. "Just give it a second. Oh, and you might wanna step back, the light is a little bright." We all look at each other, confused, and Tsubaki steps back like told. Phoenix closes her eyes, and says something under her breath, still kneeling. She places her now folded hands in her lap, as she bows her head. The scratch starts to glow yellow, and by the second gets brighter until I cannot look directly at it. I turn my head a little, until I see the light dimming. I turn my head back, as Phoenix wipes the small trail of blood from her cheek. Miraculously the cut is gone, replaced by perfect skin. Not a trace of the scratch remains. "That's incredible!" Says Kid. I can't argue with him, but still. I don't like her. Am I…jealous? No. I can't be. Why would I be jealous. Just because she has perfect skin…and a chest…and Soul's Attention…Wait WHAT?! Shut up Maka! Get a hold of yourself. "Yes son that was incredible. Wait did I forget to mention? She's a healing witch!" Everyone gapes at her except me. I just scoff, cross my arms and mutter to myself. "Is someone jealous that the new witch has my, your crushes, attention?" Whispers Soul. I redden, and uncross my arms. "Ok. A.) I'm not jealous and B.) YOURE NOT MY CRUSH!" I whisper/yell. "Whatever you say princess." He says, focusing again on her. "We should probably get her to our house, it's getting late. See you guys tomorrow in class!" Says Tsubaki. "YEAH SEE YA GUYS TOMORROW!" Yells Black Star, again startling the be-jesus out of Phoenix. "One question before I go Lord Death, what is my schedule?" Lord Death thinks fro a minute. "Ah! Your schedule will be the same as this team's!" Death gestures to us. Great, now I have to have class with this bitch? Whoa…where is this foul language coming from? Death, I gotta stop hanging around Soul… "Ok. Thanks Lord Death!" Death smiles. "Feel free just to call me Death Phoenix! What ever makes you feel comfortable here in the academy!" She smiles, and starts to walk towards Tsubaki when Black Star runs towards her, and picks her up on hi shoulders. "Ugh...Y-You know I-I'm in a-a d-dress r-r-right-t?" She stutters, trying to fix her dress. "I DON"T MIND!" Yells Black Star, and starts running. Her dress flies up in the back, revealing lacy blue underwear. Soul just drools and Kid falls over with a nose bleed mumbling about perfect symmetry. As Black Star keeps running, she's blushing as red as a tomato, trying to tame the runaway part of the back of her dress. Yep, it's official. I hate this witch.

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter might be posted today. I might just do a three-in-one-day post-athon! Just for fun. Besides…I LOVE TO WRITE BECAUSE I AM SO HYPER AND WRITING CALMS MY HYPER LEVELS DOWN JUST A SMIDGE! Anyway, I will update as soon as possible today, sorry the chapter was so long!**

**Mrs.(Wannabe)BlackStar! BYYYYYYYYYYYE! **


	2. Chapter 2 Medusa's Back?

**AN: Ok, here is the next chapter. Oh, and if it confused anyone the story is in Maka's POV unless I say otherwise. So enjoy, and don't forget to review! They let me know people are reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: I know these are annoying, but I don't want to get in trouble. I don't own Soul Eater; I only own the character Phoenix. So…yeah.**

**Phoenix's POV! (Just for fun)**

My eyes flutter open to the tan, pale ceiling of the house. I look around, and notice that I am now on a bed, instead of on the polka-dotted couch where I originally fell asleep last night. I stretch, my hands against the painstakingly carved, wooden back board, and my tiny little toes almost reach the end of the bed. Sometimes my tallness sucks. I rub my eyes, and gently place my feet on the cold, polished wood of the unfamiliar room. "Morning sunshine." Says the blue haired buy, surprisingly being quite. "Good morning to you too. How did you sleep? I hope I wasn't a burden." He smiles, and walks over to the bed, flopping on his back next to me. "Shouldn't I be asking you, the guest, how _you_ slept? And you weren't a burden. It's nice having company for once!" I giggle a little, looking at the boys eyes. "Is it ok if I practice my morning wake up magic? It kind of gets my magic levels to balance and helps it wake up." He grins. "SURE! I'VE NEVER SEEN GOOD MAGIC!" I smile at the boy finally being loud. I hold out my hand, and close my eyes. "Rosa Caerulea." I chant, over and over. I can feel the usual tickle of the powers in my hand, and start to feel it growing stronger and stronger. Finally after two minutes, the tickling stops, and the blue rose I summoned gentle floats down into the palm of my hands. Its petals are fully bloomed, and spread out beautifully. There are no thorns, and the stem is a perfect shade of forest green. "Wow! That's incredible! What were you chanting?" I smile and hand him the rose while saying, "It's Latin for Blue Rose. Here, it's for you." He smile and takes it gently. "WOW THANKS! THIS IS SO COOL! I'M GOING TO GO SHOW TSUBAKI! COME ON BREAKFAST IS ALMOST READY!" He yells, running out the door in the process. I laugh. He is insane. I walk down the hall, admiring the painting hung up. Such taste in art they have. I walk into the kitchen, and a wonderful smell hits my nose. "Mmm!" I say, looking over to…Tsubaki? Yeah that sounds right. "Good! You're awake! Breakfast is almost ready! We better hurry, school starts in an hour!" I smile, and grab a plate. Everyone is so nice!

**Time Skip to School**

**Maka's POV**

I walk into to Professor Stein's class room, and see not a lot of people here. Not surprising, considering I like to get here early. Then I spot Tsubaki, Black Star, and Phoenix talking. I walk up to them, dreading to see Phoenix, but wanting to talk to someone. "Hey Tsubaki! Hey Black Star!" I wave to both of them smiling. I turn to Phoenix, a scowl forming on my face. I cross my arms and spit out, "Phoenix." Her smile that was originally there vanished, and her hand that was going to wave to me dropped to her lap. For the rest of the time that Tsubaki, Black Star and I talked, she sat there quietly, looking in her lap fiddling with her fingers. The bell rang, and I took my seat next to wear Soul usually sits. "Soul is late…again. As usual." I think. Soul burst through the door, out of breath, and runs to his seat, throwing his backpack down next to him. Professor Stein walks in, emotionless face as usual. "You were late again Soul." Soul groans, slumping in his chair. "Ok. Today we will dissect a phoenix. Ok?" Everyone except Phoenix nods their head. She just goes pale. "What's wrong?" I hear Tsubaki ask Phoenix. I turn around, and Phoenix sits there, as white as a ghost, and whispers, "That's my animal transformation." I scrunch my face in confusion. "What?" I whisper. "All witches transform into some living thing." I roll my eyes. "Yes, I know that." "Well, a phoenix is my transformation animal. Hence my name 'Phoenix." I turn back to the front of the class, where in a cage sits a phoenix. I hear a shuffling behind me, and turn round to see Black Star standing up. "Professor Stein?" Stein stops writing about the phoenix on the board, and turns around. "Yes Black Star?" "Phoenix doesn't feel comfortable watching you dissect her witch transformation animal." Black Star says, pointing at Phoenix. "Ah yes. Phoenix. The new student here at the academy. Class, I'd like you to meet the new student. Her name is Phoenix as you might have heard. You also might have heard she's a witch." Murmurs fill the class room, as students look at her. Her face goes crimson, and she slides down in her seat a little. "Phoenix, would you like to come up to the front of the class and show us your transformation phoenix?" The murmurs stop, and all eyes lock on Phoenix. "I-I guess." She slowly stands up and makes her way to the front of the room. Stein goes and sits down in a desk on the front row. "So you're a healing witch I hear?" She nods, only looking at the professor. "Hmm. Interesting. Well go ahead and show us you transformation." She nods, and closes her eyes and says, "Phoenice ortum est in me virtus mea, et veniat in me ducere dies et qui quaerit animam meam fac!" She starts to glow, and her feet start to hover off the ground. Her arms, which lay at her sides, now start to lift up, and beautiful red, golden and orange feathers start to bloom. Her mouth grows into a gold beak, and her head turns golden orange. Her legs and feet shrink into golden bird legs and sharp black talons. Once her arms reach over her head, the transformation is complete. She now down to professor Stein's hip, but she is still perfect. Bitch. "Even in animal form you are beautiful." Says Stein, making her blush. "I didn't know birds could blush." He says, now picking her up on his arm. Even with talons that look as sharp as razor blades, she manages to not even cause a scratch on his arm. "Well only witch versions can blush and talk." She says. "Ok, class is almost over, you might want to change back." She nods. "Can I make one circle around the room first?" Stein smiles and shrugs. She takes off with one flap and glides swiftly around the room. Even as gentle as that one flap was, it still sent everyone's papers sprawling everywhere. I'd hate to see her use one of those flaps full power against an enemy. She gently lands back in front of the class, transforming back into her perfect ass self. "So what exactly were you saying before you transformed?" She smiles a toothy grin and says, "I Said 'By the power in me, let my Phoenix rise, let it guide me to he, who seeks to make sure my soul dies.' It was Latin." Professor smiles. "Class dismissed." He says, and everyone scrambles out except the group. "That was amazing!" Says Tsubaki. "HOW DO YOU DO SOMETHING SO AWESOME?! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Yells Black Star. "That was pretty sweet." Says Soul, angering me. "Wasn't that cool Maka?" Asks Tsubaki. I cross my arms, and start to walk out the class room door. "Yeah sure whatever." I'm just about the turn the corner, when I turn around to see Phoenix's reaction. She has a hurt look on, and she mumbles something about taking a walk. I turn the corner and smirk. _Good_ I think_ know she knows not to mess with me._ I keep walking until I reach my house. I walk in, plop down on the couch, and start studying the book, 'History of Death City, 'until I fall asleep.

**Phoenix's POV **

Maka turns the corner, and I mumbling just loud enough so they can hear me, "I'm going to go take a walk." I walk down the hall, opposite of where Maka was heading, and open the academy doors. I walk around town looking at all the kids playing soccer, having so much fun. Laughing, playfully pushing each other and yelling score when it went in the goal. I smile to myself, put my hands in my jacket pockets, and keep walking. I reach a park, not many people inhabit it right now, and so I walk to a nearby bench and sit. I sit there for who knows how long, watching the sun trying not to fall asleep in the sky. I laugh at it, and then stop abruptly. A weird sensation over comes me, and I feel my eyes turning white. "No! Not again! I thought the memories and flash backs had ended!" I wrap my fingers around my head, and put my knees to my chest, hoping the memories might stop. But they don't. The park fades away, and the flashback fades in.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Come Phoenix! I have someone for you to meet!" The dreaded witch's voice says, echoing down the empty halls of the cave. "Yes ma'am." I call back. My dirt, bare feet slap against the moist floor of the cave, each footstep creating an eerie echo. I see her, and walk up to her, careful not to look her in the eye. The last time I did, I got another cut on my back. "Phoenix, I'd like you to meet Mrs. Williams. She is human." She shoves the tied up Mrs. Williams at me. "Now kill her." I look down at the woman, her big brown eyes begging, pleading me not to. I hang my head; close my eyes and whisper, "I can't." I hear movement and hear her witch voice in my ear say, "Speak up child. You know I can't hear mumbling." Anger fills me from head to toe, but I don't dare let it out. "I said," I say, almost at a yell, "I can't." I hear her tisking and chuckling. "That's too bad now isn't it? Oh well." She holds Mrs. Williams up and summons a vector arrow. "More juicy souls for me, and more cuts for you." Her vector arrow pierces through Mrs. Williams's heart, and blood squirts everywhere, even on me. She turns around and summons a knife. She turns me around, rips my shirt up, and adds another cut to the 128 I already have. "I'm only doing this for your own good." She says. I hate Medusa._

_**Flash Back Over**_

I gasp, ripping out of that daytime nightmare. I feel my eyes go back to normal, and see the moon is already up 1/3 of the way in the sky. I look at the clock in the park and it reads 1:28. "Shit." I mumble. The flashbacks do usually take a long time, but normally not this long. I stand up and start to run out of the park towards Tsubaki and Black Star's house, when I hear a familiar voice whisper, "_Soon. You'll be mine again soon,"_ followed by her laughter. "Medusa." I think. I started running as fast as I could, trying to out run her voice. My vision blurred, and my head filled with the sound of Medusa's laughter, canceling out all thoughts. "Phoenix!" I hear, just barley though. Medusa's laughter in my ears is to strong. Again I hear my name. I know that voice anywhere. "Soul?" I yell back, trying to concentrate over the laughter. "Phoenix! Where are you?" My legs give out from under me, and I fall to my knees. "Over…here…" I yell, my vision blackening around the edges. I clamp my hands over my ears, the laughter getting unbearably loud. Tears roll down my face, I let out a sob, and start to tremble. "Get…out…of…my…head!" I yell, putting my knees to my chest. "Phoenix!" I raise my head just enough to see Soul running towards me. "Guys! I found her!" He yells. But to me his yell is as quiet as a whisper. My vision gets spotty, and I shake even worse. "Phoenix what's wrong?" Says Soul, cupping both hands around my face and tilting my face up, forcing me to look into his eyes. "What's…wrong?!" He says again, concern and fear filling his eyes. The laughter gets worse, and tears start rolling down my cheeks faster. "She's back!" I sob. "I can hear her laughter!" Soul looks confused. "Who's laughter? I don't see anyone around or hear any laughter." Soul's face gets blurry, and black spots cloud my vision. "It's…It's…" I see the group running towards us, they are blurry too. "Who Phoenix?! Whose laughter do you hear?!" The group now gathers around us. "M-m…Medusa's" I collapse into darkness

**BUM…BUM…FREAKING…BUM! I'm so evil! But don't worry, the next chapter will be up sometime this week, if not then next weekend. Sorry but I've got a pretty busy schedule so during the week is kind of hard for me. So anyway don't forget to review! Oh and how do you guys like that little plot twist with Phoenix and Medusa? Trust me; I'll better explain the whole situation of Phoenix with Medusa** **in either next chapter or one of the ones after that. BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**

**Mrs. (Wannabe) BlackStar!1**


	3. Chapter 3 Soul X Phoenix?

**AN: Hey guys! So I just got my first reviews (WOOT WOOT!) So, thank you for the constructive criticism and I will take it into advice. My writing does look like just a big wall so enjoy and do not forget to follow/ review the story!**

**Oh and another thing. In my last chapter, I had said that Phoenix was tall, I actually meant for her to be about 4'10 or 4'11 so ignore the fact that it says, "Sometimes my tallness sucks." last chapter Ok? Ok. (Ha! The Fault in our Stars quote. I LOVE THAT MOVIE/BOOK SO MUCH! Does anyone reading this like it to? If so, comment it!)**

**Soul's POV! (Finally...)**

"M-m...Medusa's" Phoenix collapses, and I catch her just in time.

"I knew it! I knew there was something weird about her!" Says Maka. I turn to her, a

confused scowl forms across my lips.

"What? How could you say something like that Maka? I know you're jealous of her, but that's just cruel." Maka's smile fades, but she still glares at the unconscious body of Phoenix in my arms. I pick her up bridal style, her head and arms hanging limply from the sides.

"Come on. We've got to hurry and get her to the Death City hospital." I start running, the group and even Maka follow closely behind me. We speed there, zigzagging through streets dimly lit by streetlights at this hour. We finally make it there, bursting through the doors. Not many people sit in the waiting room at this hour, but enough so we have a crowd of eyes on us. When nurses see the unconscious being in my arms, the rush over asking question after question what happened as they roll her in a gurney to a room. They go through a pair of doors, and a nurse stops us saying we are not permitted past the doors. We all shuffle to the waiting room, anxious to know if she is all right. Except Maka. She just follows the group, a scowl on her face and her hands crossed the whole time. _What is up with her?_ I think_. She's been acting...different since we meet phoenix. I get she can get a bit defensive or even jealous, but this is different. Phoenix is unconscious, hurt for all we know, and she is just pouting?_ I grab Maka by her forearm, and drag her to a hallway only occupied by a few nurses.

"What's with you lately? First you act different, and then you refuse to talk to or even be near Phoenix, and know you act like she's just a bad taste in your mouth." She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"She was pretty much _asking_ for me to. I mean, just look at her. Prefect hair, perfect voice, perfect body, _perfect everything_. She acts shy just to look cute, and she shows off excessively. She thinks just because she's a good witch, she's better than us." I just stand there, shocked by Maka's response. I am about to reply, when a nurse strolls through the waiting room, clipboard in hand.

"Is there a group with the names Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patti, and Liz here? The girl just brought in is asking for them." We all rush forwards, eager to know if she's ok. Except Maka, who just trudges up to the group.

"Will she be okay?" Asks Tsubaki, fiddling with her fingers nervously. The nurse smiles and replies,

"Yes, she will be alright. She just had a panic attack and passed out. Her heart rate is 96 BPMs which is perfectly healthy for a 14 year old girl. Her blood levels are at a stable level, and her breathing is a little slow due to the panic attack, so we have set her up on an oxygen mask, which should help her breath. So don't freak out when you see her, because the only thing that's wrong is the breathing." We all nod, and follow the nurse to room number 5. The nurse opens the door, and gestures for us to come inside. We all shuffle in, and walk to the bed. The nurse leaves us alone, and closes the door. Everyone is crowded around Phoenix's bed, as Phoenix smiles at everyone.

"Hey guys!" Phoenix says, taking off the oxygen mask.

"I thought you needed that to breathe." Says Kid, an annoyed look on his face as he looks around the unsymmetrical room.

"I'm a healing witch remember? I healed myself while the nurse was out. I just had not had time to do it alone, because every time a nurse would leave another would come in to do more tests. It's somewhat annoying after a while. So can I go home yet?" She asks hope shining in her eyes.

"I'll go check with the nurse." Says Kid, walking out the door obviously happy to get out of his definition of a "Hell-hole of a room" being so unsymmetrical. Sometimes I don't get how we manage to put up with him. As we wait for Kid to come back, I notice that Maka is not with the group.

"I'm going to go find Maka." I say, getting everyone's attention. Everyone looks around and realizes that she is indeed gone. I walk out the door into the bustling hall filled with nurses, doctors and patients going where ever the need to go. I walk down the hall towards the waiting room, apologizing every time I bump into someone. I finally get to the waiting room, and see Maka sitting in one of the uncomfortable, blue chairs. I watch her, her lips moving as she stares at her hands. She is talking to herself. I lean in, trying to here what she is saying but no luck. I walk back into the room where Kid is signing discharge papers; Patti is drawing a giraffe on a piece of paper with crayons she got from who knows where, and Phoenix is casually talking to Tsubaki. "Maka's in the Waiting room." I announce. Phoenix nods slightly, but looks down disappointedly.

"Hey," I walk up to her, placing my hand on her shoulder and meeting her ice blue eyes. "Someday Maka will like you. Just...not...now." She nods a trace of a smile on her lips.

"I know. Just not now." She repeats.

After a ton of discharge papers, we finally take Phoenix out of the hospital. "Finally," She sighs,

"I feel sunshine on my skin again. Being cooped up in a dim lighted hospital room stinks." I try to contain my laughed, obviously failing because Phoenix whips around with a curious look on her face.

"What? What's so funny?" I can help it as I let out a fit of laughter.

"You...you...don't...cuss! You...sound...like...a...third...grader...saying...stinks!" I say through a fit of laughter. She giggles a little, realizing how funny it actually was.

"Yeah I know. I talk kind of funny don't I?" _Her smile lights up the area, even in broad daylight. Her perfect lips. So plump, pink, kissable...Wait WHAT!? WHAT DID I JUST THINK?! _I shake my head, getting that thought out of it_. What was I thinking? Am...am I...falling for Phoenix?_

**Awww...Soul may be falling for Phoenix! I am sooooooo sorry for the late update, but I have semester finals this Thursday and Friday so I have been studying my ass off for those. I'm like Maka...Ha. Anyway, please do not forget to review, follow or favorite. They inspire me to keep writing, and they let me know people like my writing! Oh, and I am working on a new story called "The New Girl" So when it's up please feel free to check it out. It is a ****Kid X OC**** couple story, and it's gonna be SOOOOOOO ADORABLE! Again, sorry for the late update, and ill try to make it up by updating maybe tomorrow or Wednesday. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Mosquito

**AN: Ok so I want to ask, you guys something. I have been getting many reviews saying "I need to fix the spacing," or "Please use breaks" and stuff like that. Ok. I am trying to do so because, yes. Even my ****BEST FRIENDS**** have pointed out I do need to use breaks. So I am really trying to people, I promise. It is just a little hard for me to considering I have written as I have since I was five. Therefore, this chapter should be a little better (I mean I hope it is because I honestly just spell checked, word checked, grammar checked it 5 times, and I proofread it aloud 10 times.) So I really hope that this is better. I am so sorry if it is not. But sometimes I admit I am bad at writing. So I hope this is a little better, does not give anyone a headache, and is spelling and grammatically correct... Enjoy!**

**(P.S this chapter is MAJORLY action packed so...have fun!) **

**Phoenix's POV!**

I walk into the Death room, curious as to why Death has summoned me. My bare feet make no sound as I walk down the beautifully designed, sky looking hall with red arches. I finally see the actual Death room and start running; a grin tugs at my lips. I smile as the wind whips my hair behind me and as my feet pound against the floor, though they make no sound. The way my legs burn, and my lungs heave thrills me. Finally, I reach the Death room, and I stop. I am not even breathing heavily.

"The rewards of being a Healing witch." I laugh. Death sits a few feet away, playing cards with a teacher I think is named Sid. I think it's somewhat funny how he is a _blue_ zombie.

"Like a Smurf." I accidentally say aloud. Death notices I'm here and jumps up from the small, green table and waves on of his giant, comical hands in the air while saying, "Heya! How ya doin Phoenix? Was up, was up?" I laugh. _His voice cracks me up! _

"I'm doing fine thank you for asking. So what is this special mission you speak of?" I ask as I clasp my hands together and lay them in front of me.

"Well Phoenix, it's a special mission alright. Very special indeed. I need you to go out of the city tonight at midnight, and go into the desert. We have detected a villain named Mosquito nearing the city and we need you to defeat him. However, be careful. Mosquito, who works for Arachnophobia, always has a few tricks up his sleeve. Oh, and one more thing Phoenix. You will have to do this mission alone. You cannot tell anyone, especially any of the group, understand? Last time they battled Mosquito they almost were seriously injured. Only you are the only one in the group, powerful enough to kill him. Got it?" I hesitate before answering.

_"...cannot tell rest of the group..." _Those words echo in my head.

"I'll do it." I nod. Death nods grimly, laying one of his giant hands on my shoulder.

"I have faith in you that you will do fine. Don't forget, I can watch you at all times, so if you get into trouble I can send someone out to get you." I nod, turn around, and start walking towards the door out of the Death Room.

"A mission..._alone_...and I can't tell anyone...not even my new friends." I repeat aloud, quietly as so Death will not hear as I walk away. I sigh, and start to run towards the door again.

"Midnight...I'll be there."

**Time skip to midnight****. **

The alarm I set on the microwave rings. "Huh..." I think, "I guess Black Star didn't move me to his room tonight. Thank Lord Death." I place my feet on the cold, tiled floor of the living room and scurry to the microwave. Luckily, the alarm is quiet, so hopefully no one woke up by it. I tiptoe over to the couch, where I dig through my bag of clothes searching for an appropriate outfit. Because I do not think a loose, off the shoulder shirt and white booty shorts will work for fighting. I pick out a pair of skinny, but loose enough to fight in, jeans with a red t-shirt labeled, "I got 99 souls, but a witch isn't one," which I think is ironic. I slip those on, and strap on my signature black, lace up boots. My boots have a hidden knife in the tip, which at anytime I can pop out. I silently open the door, making sure to close it quietly, and start running. I transform into a phoenix in a flash, and fly of into the night. As I'm flying, I look at the view of Death City from here. It looks so peaceful and beautiful with the moon light casting shadows here and there. I look ahead, seeing the vast sands of the desert. After a while of flying, I look back and Death City is now as small as my pinky finger. I look ahead, spotting something on the ground below. I start circling the area, and discover it is a man. He had a top hat, and a hug pointy nose. "That must be him, Mosquito. He definantly earns his name with _that _nose." I close my wings, folding them over my chest and spiraling downwards. I open them at last minute, and land gracefully on the ground. I look up, and i am surprised that Mosquito is three inches shorter than I am. "Ah, so you're the one Death sent to kill me. I must be honest, I was expecting a little more than simply a young, probably inexperienced little girl. I was expecting someone more along the lines of Stein, or Marie. But no matter. That only makes my job of killing you easier." An enormous grin spreads across his face, and he throws a spell at me out of his nose. I easily dodge it, and throw a spell back, which I am surprised he dodges considering the length of the spell.

"I underestimated you," I grin. "I thought you'd be weaker. Oh well, you're still going to die." I cast a paralyzing spell, and it hits hid left arm, which falls limp. "So you've mastered the paralyzing spell. You must be a strong witch." He smiles, as he cast one spell after the other. I do a triple flip in the sir managing to dodge all but one. It hits him in the side, and I scream in agony as a pain like fire consumes my right side. I fall onto my back, clutching my side. "Aw. Is the little witch giving up that quickly? I was hoping to cause you ore pain before you die. But no matter." He starts to walk up to me, and I stand up again, the pain decreasing as I heal it. "What? Impossible! There hasn't been a healing witch alive for 400 years!" He yells, obviously outraged. "Well, surprise mother fucker." I put my hands together, my thumbs and pointer fingers touching so they make a triangle, and I am straight for Mosquito's chest. I gather up all the magic and I can muster, and a ball of magic seven feet tall, and ten feet wide forms. The spell is a banishing spell. It will banish him from coming 100 miles within the city, and it will temporarily paralyze him. "Bye-bye." I laugh, and shoot the spell at him. I turn my head; avoiding looking at the light for it is as bright as a sun. The light fades, and I look at where he stood. Only sand remains. I look up at the sky, and it looks to be noon. "It took me that long to defeat him? Wow." I transform into a Phoenix again, and make my way back to Death City. I oddly still feel something at my side. It is not painful it is just...tingly. I feel it almost..._spreading_ through me. I blow it off thinking it's just my imagination.

**Hey guys so I probably won't be updating until Friday night, maybe Saturday. Sorry for the wait, but school comes before fan-fiction. See ya! Don't forget to follow/review!**


	5. Chapter 5 What Have I Done?

**AN: HEY GUYS! So I am finally done with semester finals, and now I am on WINTER BREAK FOR 2 WEEKS! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**So anyway, I will, as I said, probably be updating every 1-2 days until I am on my vacation to Texas, (on the 26th-?) where I cannot update. So enjoy the whole weeks of endless chapter after chapter, day after day because another writing marathon of mine won't happen until spring break, and then summer. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter to kick off the Endless Week of Writing...week...eh. I need to work on the name...**

**Phoenix's POV**

I finally make it back to the school, and flutter back down to the steps of the school, where I see the gang waiting for me. When my feet hit the ground, I transform out of a Phoenix, and smile at them.

"Phoenix!" They all yell, running towards me, arms outstretched as they embrace me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah...I'm...back...alright. Can I...please...be...able to...breathe?" I choke out. They all immediately let go. I look around at everyone, and see that Maka's missing. Disappointment flashes across my face. I can tell because everyone's mood changes from happy to confusion.

"What's wrong Phoenix? Aren't you glad you're back?" Asks Tsubaki, fiddling with her hair. I force a small smile on my face.

"Yeah it's not that. It's just...Maka's not here. I don't get it. I want to be her friend, and I try. I really try. But she acts as if she hates me, as if I'm an old enemy of her. I really want to be her friend, but she only pushes me away." I sigh.

"I'm going to go." I say, looking at the ground, grabbing my left arm with my right arm, and starting to walk away.

"No you're not." I whip my head around, my orange hair flies like a waterfall. My eyes land on Soul, who steps forward.

"The last time you went away on a walk alone, you ended up in the hospital. You still won't explain what you meant by 'Medusa's back!'" I clench my teeth and ball my hands into fists. I can feel my anger rising up in me, and it sticks in my throat. I don't need to loose my temper today.

"I'm just going to go think ok? I'll tell you what I meant when I am ready." I spit out through clenched teeth, my eyes glaring daggers at Soul. Everyone is surprised at my anger, I don't doubt them. I may seem like a sweet, innocent girl when you see me. But when you get to know me, I'm crazy, have a short temper, and I am one badass witch. The last time a villain made me lose my temper, they were slaughtered. I start to walk away again, and I am only a few feet from where I stood, when I feel Soul's hand snatch my wrist.

"I'm not going to let you go again." That is it. He just made one mistake that you never make with me. Never. Ever. Make. Me. Lose. My. Temper. I yank my wrist backwards, spin around and in a blur of pure furry, I punch Soul in the face. He goes flying across the courtyard, and hits the doors of the school with his back, knocking them to the floor. Dust swirls up in all directions, and Soul groans. I cover my mouth with my hands, eyes wide with fear.

"I...I Didn't..." Everyone turns to me, either a look of horror or a look of rage sets on their face. Tsubaki runs over to Soul, kneeling next to him to see if he's ok.

"What is wrong with you?" Black star says. My eyes meet his, and a look of pure rage gleams in his eyes.

"How could you do that to freak you...you...freak!" I gasp. _Freak!_ Tears gather in my eyes, a few rolling down my cheeks. I turn around and sprint to the edge of the steps, and as I step off the first step, I jump into the air and transform into a Phoenix.

"You better run! I'll get revenge on you for doing that to Soul!" I don't hear anything else he yells, all I hear are the sobs I let out, and the hard flap on my wings.

I land on the edge of a building in Death city, and transform back into my normal self. I sigh, looking up at the moon that now rests in the sky. I flew around the desert for hours just..._thinking._

"I wish they understood me." I whisper to myself, tears rolling down my cheeks. I feel anger bubble in me, and I stand up on the edge of the building.

"I just wish for once in my worthless life that someone..._anyone_ would finally understand me!" I yell at the top of my lungs, as I start to hover off the ground. The original area of the roof I'm on started to glow around me. My hair became lighter, and I realized it was floating out in all directions from my head as if I was in water. I look down at my hands, and they glow a yellowish orange color.

"W-what's happening?" I stammer, as I feel power that I never have felt before coarse though my veins. Then everything stops in a blink. I fall to the roof again, landing on my knees, and my hair falling to my sides and back again. Like before, the roof is now dark. "What was that?" I whisper. Again, anger bubbles up in me.

"Even _I_ don't understand myself!" I scream, as I pick up a rock I got from who knows where, and throw it as far as I can.

"I understand you." Says a familiar voice. I spin around and there standing on the rooftop ten feet from me is non-other that Soul. His left arm lays in a cast, suspended by a sling and his right eye is forming a black eye. I run over to him, throwing my arms around him and burring my face in his shoulder.

"Soul I'm so sorry for what I did! I just lost my temper, and I-" He put his finger to my lips.

"Phoenix. I am ok. You don't have to be sorry. I'm the one who pissed you off, and apparently you're someone who you don't wanna piss off." He says, flashing one of his signature smiles. I laugh, and he drops his finger from my lips. I stare into his blood red eyes, as he stares into my icy blue ones. The night is silent, as the moon cast little light on the town. Soul slowly touches his fingertips of his right hang to mine, and then takes my whole hand in his. He leans over to my ear and whispers,

"You look even more beautiful than usual is the moonlight." His breath sends a shiver down my back, and he pulls back to look into my eyes again. He closes his eyes, and starts to lean in. My eyes widen, and I stare at him a minute. I look at him bewildered, before finally wiping that look off my face. I lean in to, keeping my eyes open for a minute. We are centimeters apart, and I feel his breath on my lips.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you, I liked you. It took me this long to finally figure out I truly _like-like_ you." He whispers. I turn my head, stand on my tiptoes and close my eyes and I feel our lips meet. An electric shock shoots through my body, as our lips stay locked. After what feels like an eternity, we break away. I open my eyes, shyly meeting his gaze.

"T-that was...amazing." I whisper. He pulls me into an embrace, and I snuggle into his shoulder. I open my eyes, and over his shoulder, I see the one person in the world who I did not want to see at a time like this. They stood on the other edge of the rooftop, shock, hurt, and betrayal written all over their face. I pull away from Soul's embrace as quick as lightning, and cover my mouth with my hands. Soul turns around and sees who it is too. Tears spill from their eyes, and yet a scowl is on their lips. They turn and climb off the building. Soul runs after them.

"Come back!" He yells, as they retreat off the building and run through the maze of buildings in Death City.

"Wait!" Soul climbs off the building and chases after them. I just stand there, my legs refusing to move. My legs give out, and I fall to my knees with my hands still covering my mouth.

"How could I have done this? How could I have done this to Maka?"

**Please...don't even ask where I got the idea for this chapter. I started to write a WHOLE other idea, and then this popped into my head. Sorry, for no fluff warning, but we all like fluff occasionally, right? I mean, come on. Be honest. **_**You know ya do...**_** Anyway, I hope y'all liked the chapter! Good night! Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6 Windows and a Visit to Death

**AN: Hey guys. So I know I have got explaining to do as to why I haven't updated in a week. Well I went to Texas as I told you only to find out that my grandmother was in the hospital due to a dangerously low blood sugar episode due to her esophageal cancer. Well then, after she was in the hospital, she decided to order a DNR order. DNR order means of her heart stops do not revive her. So now she's in a place called Hospice where they make people as comfortable as possible because...well...lets just say when people come out of Hospice it's not usually because they recovered but because of the opposite reason. I am VERY close to my grandmother and right now is a difficult time for me. So updates will be less frequent, and probably stops, I hate to say it but it **_**will**_** happen soon, when her heart stops. In addition, I am almost done with my first chapter of my other story. Now I know I said it is called, "New Girl," But I changed it to a completely different plot/name. Its new name will be, "Secrets" So anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and I'm having a contest for an OC. I need the OC to be a future friend of Phoenix's, and I need the OC ****NOT**** to be evil. So if you would like to enter your OC, see bottom for details. Enjoy.**

**Soul's POV**

I run after Maka, running through the endless maze of buildings.

"Maka! Wait up! I can explain!" I yell, and slow down to a stop. I hear running footsteps nearby, and then they stop too.

"There's nothing to explain! I saw you kissing her! How else are you going to explain it? You _accidentally _tripped and your mouths connected?!" She yells. I can hear the sadness in her tone.

"Maka-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear anything else. In fact, I don't ever want to see you again!" I hear her footsteps run in the opposite direction of me. I don't run after her. I slid down to my knees, thinking what just happened. _"I don't ever want to see you again," _keeps echoing repeatedly in my head. I screwed up. I screwed up bad.

**Phoenix's POV**

I trudge back to the school, remembering I had not told Lord Death I had completed the mission yet. My head hangs low, my eyes fixed on the ground ahead of m feet. Maka's face, full of anger, hurt and betrayal, keeps repeating in my head. Then my side randomly starts to burn. I ignore it for a minute, until it gets unbearably painful. I fall to the ground, clutching my side as it burns like someone taking a metal rod out of an oven and pressing it to my side. I almost scream, but I cover my mouth with one hand, muffling it. After a minute, it wears off. I just lay there on my back though, on the cold concrete ground. Finally, I sit up and lift up my shirt. I gasp at what I see. Right wear Mosquito had hit me, is what looks like black vines under my skin. The area they cover is not very big, but it's still as big as my hand. I stare at it, wondering what it is. I consider telling Lord Death, but I don't.

"Who knows what it is. I can't tell anyone about it. I'll- I'll just try and cure it myself." I concur in my mind. I keep walking, until I get to the stairs of the building where I stop dead in my tracks. At the top, I see Black Star talking to Tsubaki rather loudly. I run to a nearby building, and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You know what I'm gonna do when I see Phoenix again? I'm gonna beat her to a pulp! No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" Crap. I can't go up the stairs, I'll have to find another way. I look around the school, and see the window of the death room. The red spikes that stick out of the school line up perfectly with the window. I run to a building and climb up it and jump to the first red spike. My foot slips a little, but I catch my balance and keep going. Finally, I swing in the window but miscalculate the height of the window. Instead of falling maybe two feet, I fall ten feet and land straight on my stomach. I almost cry out when something inside my chest cracks, but I bite my lip.

"Phoenix?" I hear Lord Death's voice ask, surprise written in his tone. I open my eyes, and give a pained smile.

"Hey..." I choke out, a little blood trailing out of my mouth. I carefully sit up, and cast the spell to heal myself. After the light dims, I wipe the blood from my chin and stand up.

"Why on Earth did you come through the window? Are you ok?" asks Death, rushing over to me. I brush the dust off my jeans, and reply

"It's a long story on the whole window thing and yeah I'm ok. Probably just broke a rib, which punctured my lung. Internal bleeding will probably occur for a while, but the healing spell should get rid of it." Death nods, and then sits downs next to where I stand.

"I've got time to hear a story." I sigh, and sit down next to him.

After an hour of retelling the story of hurting Soul, Black Star freaking out, kissing Soul, and Maka seeing it, Lord Death is caught up on the whole window entrance thing.

"Yes, yes. I understand. If Black Star threatened me, I also would enter through the window. Oh! I almost forgot. How was the mission? Was it successful?" I hesitate. _Should I tell him about the weird black vines on my side?_ No. I should not.

"Yes, it went fine and it was successful. Any more missions?" Lord Death scratches his head with one of his over sized hands and shakes his head.

"No, none right at the moment. But if one should pop up, I'll call ya." I nod, and walk towards the door.

"Oh and Phoenix?" I look at Lord Death.

"That one spell that Mosquito hit you in the side with, did it do anything?" I pause, but quickly shake my head.

"No, actually. It did burn at first, but I think that was a temporary burn meant to distract me. But no. No...Uh...long term effects..." I stutter. Lord Death looks at me suspiciously, but I give him a reassuring smile. He shrugs, and warns me that Black Star is still at the front doors. I smile, and climb up to the window. I sit on the ledge for a minute, until I hear the doors of the Death room open. I push myself off the ledge, and land on the spike. I run down the spikes, and loose my footing on the second one. I manage to hang on by my arms, but my shoe falls off and hits Black Star in the head.

"Crap. I'm in trouble now." I swing my leg up on the spike as I hear Black Star yell,

"There you are! Come down here and fight me like a man! Well..._wo_man but you get my point!" I run down the spikes and onto the roof of the building.

"Come back here!" I keep running until I have reached the edge of town. I sigh.

"Where will I stay? I don't have a house or an apartment, and everyone pretty much hates me." I say, talking aloud to myself.

"I better at least get my things from Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment. I'll go at night when they're asleep I guess." My feet dangle off the edge of the building, my last remaining black flat rubbing on my ankle. I take it off and chuck it over the wall of Death City.

"I hated those shoes anyway." I mumble as I stand up. I look up at the sun, getting ready to set, and head towards Black Star's and Tsubaki's, hoping the entire way that they will be asleep when I get there.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here are the Rules/Requirements for the OC contest:**

**RULES **

**1.) You may only enter one OC per contest.**

**2.) This OC has to be NICE not EVIL.**

**3.) You have to enter by this Friday 9, 2015.**

**Here are the Requirements: **

**Name (Full):**

**Nickname (Has to have one):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Personality: (Has to be nice, but other than that, you can do whatever. They can be sarcastic, funny, ect.)**

**Favorite movie: (You will see why I need this)**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Birthday:**

**Relationship: ( Single? Dating? If dating, whom are they dating? Cannot be dating on the main Soul Eater characters.) **

**Gender Attraction: (Straight, Lesbian, or Gay)**

**Anything else you think you need to add in/ I left out.**

**.**

**Please PM or review me your OC, and cross your fingers. Good Luck! **


End file.
